cyberteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep 2: Black Comet
Hibari is in a restaurant wondering what happened the other day. She kept asking the warrior who she was is actually the diva Aphrodite until it she transformed back into Densuke. The Principal is talking to the Black Comet Master (Shooting Star in the English Dub), he's informing him that the first Anima Mundi has awaken, and the first Diva summoned. "Anything for the Metatron", he says. Some girls are lining up waiting for their PataPis, until their trainer comes and leaves them to their owners. Hibari's talking to Suzume, who still won't believe what she says about Densuke's transformation. Suzume still says that "there's nothing that Densuke can do, that Francesca can't"; and also that "Francesca is the best PataPi of the world". The woman who attacked Hibari the other day is working at her office, mourning for she doesn't have a love to make up for all her hard work. Suddenly she gets a call from her master, who calls her true identity as Jun Gotokuji, or her disguised name as Bloody Falcon. He informs her that a new Diva will appear and that she must deal with it herself. She's really pumped-up about this and she exagerates with her boss. Hibari asks Suzume to go with her to a parts shop. But Suzume still says that there's no transformation option for PataPis and that she should stop day-dreaming. Eventually she agrees but Suzume gets called to the Principal's office. Meanwhile, someone steals the girls' uniforms, and it was Jun, who used them as baits for Hibari by summoning the monsters by throwing knives and wear the uniforms that she stole to disguises them as students in their school. Suzume goes into the office and there's no one there. She falls asleep, while Hibari's outside waiting for her to return. Someone approaches her and says that Suzume already left but she might still catch up with her, so she leaves inmediately in search of her. It was one of Jun's monsters disguises as a student wearing a stole uniform. Finally the Principal comes in and asks Suzume if she likes Akihabara, and then he lets her off. She finds that Hibari's no longer there and is very upset. Hibari's in an alley and she keeps looking for Suzume. Another of Jun's puppets comes and says to her she must follow, and she does. She follows until she finds Jun again, and tries to escape from her but can't. She's surrounded by her homunculi. Suzume keeps looking for Hibari and finds again the old man from the other day. Then he tells her to look up, and it was Hibari's "prince" which in fact Washuu's son, Takashi Ryugazaki who resembles the Prince. She appears to be hypnotized and runs towards him, almost getting hit by cars on the street. Once there, she sees Hibari from above, who's yelling at Densuke to transform, but it doesn't. Suzume drops her Francesca and it uses the mini-projectiles on its back and blasts at Jun and her monsters. Jun's enraged, and summons the Cerberus, which blasts at Suzume and she falls and Hibari sees her best friend fall as she yells and Densuke transforms again into the diva Aphrodite and saves Suzume from the fall. When Hibari tells Aphrodite to attack Jun, Shooting Star comes in and says that he must "cut off the love supply from her master" and thus it will bring along the next Diva, because of their friendship as he creates a pink dust from his cloak making Aphrodite paralyzed and does not attack anymore, and the Cerberus throws her to the ground. Hibari stands in front of her, and refuses to leave. Suzume is still there, filled with anger since her PataPi won't change. Seeing Hibari like this, she yells at her PataPi to change, and finally it does. Due to her jealousy with Hibari and Densuke transforming into Aphrodite, Francesca transforms into the diva Hestia. The purple Diva repels the Cerberus' attacks with a shield, runs towards it and blasts it off with one elbow. Hibari thanks Suzume for helping her, to which she replies that she must understand once and for all that Francesca is the best PataPi of the world. Next Episode Preview: Black Comet and the Principal are at School. "Only the chosen ones will receive the holy grail... Who will be the next to receive the blessing?" Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs